


roots

by candlecat9



Series: scatter what remains [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecat9/pseuds/candlecat9
Summary: Deadlock had never thought he'd get moments like this. He still wasn't sure if he deserved them.But peace? Drift was finding he liked it.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Wing
Series: scatter what remains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	roots

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [MagicalSpaceDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon) for betaing!
> 
> this fic is set approximately ten years after _in the absence of a breeze_ and other _scatter what remains_ fics

“What are you doing up here?” Wing’s voice came from behind him. It was gentle, inquisitive, and set Deadlock’s suddenly-racing heart to rest.

Drift. Drift’s racing heart. Not Deadlock’s.

 _Drift_ shrugged. He kept his eyes on the horizon as Wing’s soft footsteps padded closer, and a knee nudged at his shoulder.

“Just sitting?” _At the roof’s edge_ went unsaid. If Wing had really been worried he’d have grabbed first and asked later.

“Sky’s nice,” he grunted. It was the closest he’d come to admitting to admiring the sunset. The clouds were cast a sweet pink and orange, the sky behind them just turning purple. Deadlock’s fingers curled into this palms. He’d come up here to be alone, to think. Megatron’s folk had known better than to bother him when he sought out a high perch, though then it’d been because it was even odds if he’d gone up there to sulk or to snipe, and either one would get you shot for interrupting.

He wasn’t with Megatron anymore, he reminded himself forcefully. Drift wouldn’t shoot anyone for interrupting his alone time. He’d ask them to leave, and politely pretend there wasn’t a convenient ledge nearby. He was done tossing people off buildings too.

He felt Wing settle down next to him, like always a little closer than he expected, their shoulders brushing. He didn’t think he’d ever been touched as much, so casually and nonthreateningly, in… ever, as he had at New Crystal Commune. _Hippy-dippy touchy-feely spiritualists,_ he thought, a little more fondly than he meant to.

“Oh, the sunset’s nice,” Wing remarked, like it was an idle comment and not the mind-reading Deadlock half-suspected him of sometimes. “Sunny day tomorrow too.” He nudged Deadlock’s arm. “You know what that means.”

“Sunburn _and_ an ass-kicking?” he grumped, not really meaning it.

“We have plenty of sunscreen, Drift,” Wing said for the hundredth time.

Drift grumbled a bit. Finally he bit out: “’m allergic.”

“What?”

Did Wing want him to announce it to the whole commune? “I’m _allergic_. To sunscreen.”

He could feel how still Wing was, deep in thought. “Is it… bad?” Drift could practically smell smoke as Wing overthought it.

“Rash, hives.” Drift hesitated. “Some chemical or fragrance.” Incense and perfume could set it off too, if it was particularly heavy.

Wing’s hand landed on his knee, startling him into actually _looking_. Wing’s face had gone earnest and soft. “I’m sorry, Drift. I didn’t know. I can find the zinc cream, if you want to try that?”

Drift didn’t know what kind of expression he was making. He turned back to the sunset. Fiercer, with more purples now. “I don’t mind sunburn,” he said, and the words came out uncomfortably defensive. “I’m used to it, and I don’t… _burn_ -burn.” He was too olive-toned for that.

“Skin cancer doesn’t care if you burn,” Wing said, too sincerely for Drift to make fun of him. He moved his hand from Drift’s knee to his shoulder, and then slid it down his back. Drift tolerated the touch. “We’ll figure something out as a stopgap.”

“I don’t care,” Drift said, but he stayed where he was and didn’t tell Wing to fuck off, which was basically like saying _thank you_ anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)
> 
> * * *
> 
> wow its been forever! guys, life has been crazy. hopefully more new stuff coming soon, tho!
> 
> as ever, my discord can be found at my profile.


End file.
